How Two Worlds Crossed
by sesshyayame the best
Summary: Prequel to Inugang Meets Interesting Girl go read that first. This is how little Rapunzel became to be Sesshomaru's friend
1. Chapter 1

How Two Worlds Crossed

(Prequel to _Inugang Meets Interesting Girl_)

Touga was out patrolling his lands as he usually did every few days. 'Everything seems so dull recently. I'm tempted to wish something would happen just to have something to do.' He returned home after making his rounds and was displeased to see stacks among stacks of paperwork on his desk in his study. "If this is a time of peace why so much paperwork." He groaned to no one in particular.

He sat down for what he knew was going to be a long time filled with nothing but tedious letters, announcements, and other things of the like.

Touga had been working for what seemed like forever, but he was finally finished. With a job well done he walked out his study and down the hall. 'I can finally relax.' He thought as he walked into the room he sensed his mate and child to be in. 'Or so I hoped.'

His mate, Inukimi, was sitting in a chair looking out the window that over looked the gardens. Sesshomaru, his child, was in a desk working on his studies. 'When I wanted a family I thought it would be a bit livelier.'

Sesshomaru looked up at his father upon his entrance and gave him a nod. Having received a nod in response he turned his attention back to his studies. His mate, unlike his child, didn't acknowledge him. She was a cold woman, who only mated him for her own benefits. She loved to mess with the servants and torment them only being nice to those who had something to offer to her.

She already messed up their child with the way she acted. She made him just as cold as her, except he wasn't nice to anyone. Respectful, but not nice. Sighing Touga knew something needed to change or the boy would grow to be a real pain. 'He needs friends and to have fun, like normal pups.'

Touga walked out and toward his chambers. He suddenly felt very tired. Thinking of his child and what his mate had done to him usually left him like that.

4 days later

It was time for him to go on patrol again. He raced through the forest at this point just looking for a fight. 'Please let a village be attacked, or a demon raging in the forest. Just let there be something.'

As if his thoughts were heard a roar sounded in distance off to his right. He headed straight for it.

A large snake demon swung its tail aiming for a small body on the other side of the clearing, which dodged just in time not to get hit… at least not completely. The small body fell off to the side of where the tail landed. It appeared to be wounded.

"Now hold ssstill while I swallow you whole!" The snake hissed as it lunged for the wounded opponent with its fangs bared. Before it could get close enough to bite a white blur came from the forest and punched it away from the small being.

Once it recovered its balance the snake hissed. "Why do you interfere with my dinner?"

"Just bored and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, do you wish to die or will you find a meal elsewhere?" Touga said cracking his knuckles. It hissed once more before retreating into the forest.

He turned toward the being he just saved. This peaked his interest. The thing looked like a huge pile of hair. It was still in the same position as it was when the snake tried to smash it with its tail.

He walked over slowly, but as he got closer he could smell blood. "Are you injured?" he asked having the sneaking suspicion it was watching him. "Can you understand me?" he asked still moving closer.

He stopped about a foot from where it was laying and knelt down. The smell of blood was coming from what he was assuming was its leg. He took this time to inspect the creature closer to try and guess what he was dealing with. Long strands of hair covered its form from head to toe and then some. It was 3 different colors red, white, and black. The black strands looked like smoke, while the white ones held a striking contrast that caught your eye. The red strands glistened in the light like blood… or was that her blood. Either way all together it looked like silk.

'I wonder if it feels like silk.' Before he knew it he was reaching out to touch the silky strands. It moved away from his hand bring him out of his daze.

"I am fine." It was barely a whisper and if he was not a demon he wouldn't have heard it at all. 'It's a girl.'

"Are you sure? I can smell the blood." He said seeing if she would speak more.

"I am fine." She repeated.

"I see." He saw something shining in the corner of his eye. "What's that?" A sword was stuck in the ground not 10 feet away. It looked like it had been discarded during battle. "Is that your sword?" This time he got no answer.

He walked the short distance to the weapon. 'There's something strange about this sword.' The sword had an aura of its own and it seemed to grow with each step he took closer, like it was alive. Unconsciously his hand slowly reached out to grab it and satisfy his curiosity.

"Don't touch her." He was suddenly brought back to reality and saw the hair girl sitting in front of him taking a protective stance in front of the sword. This time he could see her face. She had scars all over her face but what really caught his eye was her eyes, a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Why is he staring at me?' The girl thought to herself as she looked into his amber eyes.

'Her eyes are very unique.' as if snapping out of a trance he looked away suddenly and backed away.

"Why?" he asked. When she gave a confused look he continued. "Why can't i touch it?"

"Her."

"What?"

"This sword is a girl. She doesn't like to be touched." she explained.

"Oh." taking this to be the end of the conversation she turned toward the sword. Its aura seemed to calm considerably when she did this, but soon became agitated when he started to talk again.

"What's your name?" She ignored this question and continued to tend to her strange sword. Seeing her reaction he asked a different one. "Why was that snake chasing you?"

To this one got an answer. "He wanted food." Dumb question= Dumb answer.

"I see. Are you sure you're alright?" He said staring at the ground.

"Yes." She turned back to him to notice his staring. 'What is he looking at?' She followed his gaze to see a pool of her own blood that was probably coming from her injured leg. 'Now, that I think about it my leg does sting a little.' she thought as she stared concerned at her leg.

"How can you not notice that? Does it not hurt?" He asked confused.

"Guess not." She said turning back to the sword, disregarding her injury for now.

"You're not going to stop the bleeding?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why do you care?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"You are on my lands. It is my duty to look after my subjects." He replied in a proud tone.

"Just because I'm on your land doesn't… make me…" Her words faded to less than a whisper as she fell forward making her lean on the sword she was tending to. Touga knelt behind her and pulled her by her shoulders and waist, so she was lying across his lap.

He uncovered her leg from her hair and noticed something strange. He uncovered more of her. 'Where is her clothing?' dismissing his thoughts he focused back on her leg. There was a long cut that started at her knee and went down to the middle of her shin. It wasn't deep and the bleeding had already stopped. "How do you not feel something like this?"

Touga looked up to her face to see she was also looking at her wound. She didn't seem as concerned as he was though. "Hey?" she said looking up at him. "Could you help me get to a river or pond? … If it's not too much trouble, of course." She asked politely.

After a moment of silence he picked her up bridal style with one hand under her knees and one he hoped was wrapped around her back and holding her stomach. She let out a slight gasp of surprise, but no sound of pain came from her. "Does it hurt much?" he asked as he sped toward the closest water source.

"No." They raced through the forest. The only sound being Touga trying to start a conversation and failing.

"Why is a child, like you, out here by herself?"

Silence.

"Where are your family?"

Silence.

"Friends?"

Silence continues.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"You talk a lot, don't you?" First response… was rude, but he'll take what he can get.

"Do you not like talkative people?"

Silence… again.

"I guess you could say… it's been a while since I've met a talkative person."

"Understandable. Do you know how to treat your wounds?" He asked as they arrived at a river. He set her down near the riverbed.

"Yes. I used to do it quite often." She answered quietly as she tried putting weight on her injured legs to walk the small distance to the river. The wound started to bleed again and seeing this Touga swiftly picked her back up, relieving the pressure she was putting on her leg.

"I can handle myself from here. Thanks for your help." She tried to get out of his hold, but his grip was strong.

"You're going to make your injury worse if you strain it." He said looking at the renewed flow of blood coming from her leg.

"Then how am I to tend to it if you don't let me go to the river? If I can't do someone has to or I'll get an infection." She argued still trying to get out of his hold.

"I guess since you can't take care of yourself properly I will have to tend to your wounds." She stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Are you a creeper?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Touga looked at the child in his arms offended and slightly curious. "Why would you ask me such a thing?" Instead of answering the small girl went back to ignoring him. "The silent treatment, I see we're back to that." Sighing he laid her on the ground and started cleaning her wounds with a piece of his sleeve.

After a few moments he was finally finished. "There now all that needs to be done is wrapping it." He ripped off more of his sleeves. When that was done he turned back to her leg.

He was shocked to find it is already wrapped and she was standing on it, not with her full weight of course. "How did you do that so fast?" he asked impressed with her speed.

Ignoring him like usual she took the cloths he tore from his sleeve and limped over to the river. She washed her blood from them and rung them out best she could. She limped back over and sat down next to him on the side with the torn sleeve. "What are you doing?"

She pulled one of her silver hairs and started to sew the cloth back on. When she was finished you could hardly tell it had been torn at all, except for the extra string hanging off.

"Thank you."

"Least I can do for your help. Thank you for tending to my wounds." She said before getting back up and limping to a nearby tree to sit down.

"Do you want me to go get your sword or can you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Your sword. We left it back in that field."

"No we didn't. She's sitting right next to you." She pointed to the spot next to him. When he looked down at said spot he nearly had a heart attack. The sword really was right next to him.

"How did it-"

"She." The little girl interrupted and corrected him.

"How did she get here?" He asked correcting himself.

"She's been following us the whole time." The girl stated calmly like it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

"Well, both of you are starting to creep me out."

To this statement she blinked at him then started ignoring him again. 'This is at least the 3rd time she has ignored me.' Then a thought occurred to him. "What do you mean she's been following us?"

Just as Touga asked his question the sword pulsed slightly and lifted into the air. It floated over next to the child and rested itself against the same tree. Touga looked on in shock of what he saw.

'_Stop gawking and build the lady a fire. It's getting late.' _If the he was any lesser man he would have been scared shitless and shown it too. But he like his dignity and wanted to keep it.

In the most stable voice he could muster "Who said that?"

"Sounggie!" The child said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better now?"

'_Yes, milady, but I told you not to do such a thing. I am here to protect you. Can't do that if you throw me somewhere.' _A voice said as the sword pulsed irritated.

"But Sounggie, you were so tired and worn out. I didn't want you to get hurt." The child said saddened her 'friend' was upset with her.

'_My well-being is of no consequence if your life is danger. Do I make myself clear, Rapunzel?'_ The sword pulsed angrily and the end to add emphasis.

"Yes, Sounga." Rapunzel replied in a low voice near tears. She pulled her knees to herself and scooted away from the angry sword.

Touga, who watched the scene play out, took in the information that slipped out of them during their conversation. 'So her name is Rapunzel? Interesting. Not as interesting as her sword though. She called it Sounga. Strong name meant for a hell sword.' As his thought over took him he wondered how such a young girl came to possess a hell sword and become its master.

'… _Hey I'm talking to you! Are your ears working old man?'_ The sword 'yelled' pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Who you calling old?" he asked irritated.

'_Well you seemed like you couldn't hear me even though I was yelling, your hair is white, and you have wrinkles. Must I go on?'_ Touga held his anger best he could and decided it was time the thing got to the point.

"I suppose you're speaking to me for a reason." There was silence. 'Don't tell me it just wanted to call me old. I don't look old. I may not be young but I'm not old yet.' He thought to himself.

'_Watch the kid for a sec. If I come back and you're gone, she's hurt, or anything else of the like… I'll cut off your manhood and stuff it down your throat'_ the sword got up and flew off somewhere to places unknown before getting a full reaction from Touga.

'Wow… despite her rude comments she trusts me at least a little.' He thought to himself as he watched her fly off. 'Wait a second… did I just get threatened by a sword? When did life get so weird?' He looked up to the darkening sky of the late evening.

"I'm going to have some explaining to do when I get home." He said aloud to no one in particular knowing he wasn't going to make it home until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touga was right. By the time the sword, Sounga, returned the sun had gone down and started to rise again. "Where have you been?" He asked when he saw 'her' emerge from the tree line.

'_Out handling business_.' She replied.

"What kind of business could a sword have? ...You know what I don't want to know. This is weird enough as it is. I need to be getting home anyway." Touga stood and started walking just to have his path blocked by the weird weapon. "What is it now?"

'_Take the girl with you_.'

"Why would I do that?" Touga asked shocked by 'her' request.

'_The last battle has left me too weak to protect her. Though it pains me to admit if she hadn't thrown me away I'd be broken right now. You are strong, don't get annoyed easily, and last night proves you trustworthy_.' The sword explained pulsing weakly.

"What do I get in return? You're asking for a huge favor and I don't even like you. I should get something for my trouble."

'_You …get…som_-' the sword pulsed weaker and weaker until it fell to the ground silent.

"I get what? …Sounga?" Touga looked at the sword in wonder. 'Guess she wasn't kidding about being weakened.' He thought as he poked the sword like a curious pup.

"Stop that! She doesn't like to be touched." Rapunzel said sleepily as she got up. "Did Sounggie pass out again?" she asked as she crouched next to Touga and the sword.

"I guess so." Touga said still looking down. When he finally did look at the child he was shocked.

First off, during her sleep her hair had uncover her body and she was naked as he guess. Secondly, her body was covered in scars of all sizes. Now that he could see her clearly without all that hair she looked to be very young, too young to have scars. She couldn't be any older than his son.

Big blue eyes turned toward him. "Sir, what were you two talking about?" Her voice brought him out of his daze and he noticed he was staring. He immediately looked away.

"Nothing really. She just wants me to take care of you until she feels better." He replied. 'It'd haunt my conscience if I left a child in the woods unprotected.' He added silently to himself.

"If Sounggie trusts you, I trust you. So where are we going? I imagine you need to go home." The child said in a low voice still kind of tired.

"Don't you think you should eat something? Your human body will be weak if you don't."

'Human? Say whaa…?' She thought to herself, but brushed it off as unimportant. "I'm not hungry. Can it wait till later?" She picked up Sounga ready to leave.

"I guess it will be ok. My home is not far from here." Touga said as he took out something wrapped up out of his sleeve. "Here. Put this on."

Rapunzel hesitantly took it from his hold and unwrapped it. It was a spear top for his kimono. "I will not have you walking around naked. It's dangerous for a young girl like you."

"Why?" She asked as she put it on.

Touga really didn't want to have this talk. He still hasn't gotten around to telling his own son! "Well um… you see when… that is um… Hey we should get going. Don't want you to be too long without food." He said 'smoothly' changing the subject.

Later on in the forest

Touga was carrying the young girl so she wouldn't aggravate her wound. They were a little more than half way there by now. "So, your name is Rapunzel?" she was silent for a moment.

"Maybe." She said with no real commitment.

"I'm not a creeper so you can give me a solid yes or no."

Silence. With a sigh he gave up on that subject and moved on to a more …interesting matter. "How did you get so many scars?"

She glanced up at him through the corner of her eye. Then went back to staring straight ahead. "It was a horrible accident." That was all she said.

* * *

Can't update anymore until after exams. Sorry (not that much).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they finally reached the castle Rapunzel was sound asleep snuggled into Toga's chest while also hugging Sounga to her own. Surprisingly she wasn't getting cut laying with the sword like. Weird.

The guards at the front gates of the castle ground discovered them first. "Milord." They both said with a bow.

"One of you take the girl to the infirmary. The other take the sword to the armory." Toga ordered without a second glance in their direction.

"Yes milord." Without hesitation both guards reached for them. The one holding Rapunzel walked off and the one holding Sounga was about to when he suddenly dropped her.

"Soldier what's wrong?" Toga asked after hearing his hiss of pain.

"The sword is hot." The soldier showed him his burnt hands. Toga looked down at the sword and saw it turn from red hot back to its normal color. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'If she felt weak she wouldn't waste her power like this, would she?' he thought to himself.

"I'll take the sword. You take care of your burns." He picked up the sword without getting burned. Instead it seemed oddly cold. 'I should be careful. I don't know what this thing can do.' He started walking down the hall to the room he knew his son would be in. He stopped once to drop Sounga off in his chambers.

"Son" He said as he open the door to the room his son's lesson are usually held in.

"Hello Father." Sesshomaru looked up from his work long enough only to say those two words then went back to work. 'As monotone as ever.' He thought with a sigh.

"Where is your mother?"

"In her room."

"How are your studies going?"

"Well."

"Are you going to say more than three syllables at a time?"

"No."

Toga sighed. For a moment there he thought his son's sense of humor would bloom. God, what a boring kid. He closed the door and walked to his wife's chambers. "Hello I'm back." He said as he walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Where have you been?" Inu-kimi asked as walked out of her closet.

"On patrol."

"You expect me to believe that? You have been gone all night. It has never taken you that long to complete patrol except for when something has happened." She explained in an irritated tone.

"So?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "So what happened for you to stay out all night?"

"I met someone." She froze as he just paused to get a rise out of her. "This thing was being chased by a demon and I was bored. The thing turned out to be a kid with a weird sword. Long story short we have a little guest in our house."

"For a moment I thought you were being serious for once. Please don't scare me like that."

"Scare you? What do you care what I do outside the castle walls?"

Ignoring his question she moved on. "So why did you bring the child here?"

"For Sesshomaru."

"So it's a girl. You want him to marry demon child?"

"What? No. Well it is a girl but I don't want him to marry her. He couldn't even if he wanted to."

"Why is that?" She said picking nonexistent dirt from her nails.

"She's human. She would die long before then."

"Oh. You got him a pet. That was so kind of you. This will teach him responsibility and give him a glimpse of how tedious your job is."

"Hey! I do important things every day."

Inu-kimi waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Of course you do. Now out with you." She said pushing him out the door.

"H-hey!" he sighed. 'Might as well go check on the kid.' He walked outside to the infirmary building.

With Rapunzel

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a strange building. She looked at her leg to see someone put a new bandage on it. Someone also changed her clothes. She looked around the room.

She was in a bed in a room. That's it. There was a small desk next to the bed but other than that nothing. She got off the bed and opened the door. There was a guard there. When she opened the door he looked down at her. His face and the position of it made it look like he was glaring at her.

They continued their little staring contest for a few more seconds before she slowly closed the door. After that she just stood there, kind of scared.

Outside the door

"What was that?" asked the guard standing on the left side of the door.

"I think that was the kid they just brought in. She looked scared. Should I go in there?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks for your support." The other said quickly as he opened the door and walked in.

"Wait, what? No. wait a second." He followed after him. Both guards stood there confused as hell in the middle of a seemingly empty room. "Where did she go?"

While they had their backs turned Rapunzel slipped out silently through the already open door. She wondered aimlessly looking for an exit. She made a game of it by seeing if she could get pass everyone without being discovered, just like old times.

With Toga

As soon as he walked in the building he was bombarded by servants complaining about an apparition of some sort being seen all over the building. He shooed them away and continued on his way to the kid's room.

When he got there the two guards where standing there with stupid looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" He asked with irritation in his voice. 'How hard is it to keep track of one little human girl?' with this thought in mind he set out to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toga had been looking everywhere. He tried sniffing her out but her scent was everywhere. 'Starting to doubt she's human.' He heard a creak behind him and turned quickly. 'Oldest trick in the book. Misdirection.' He back around just as quickly and grabbed her by her clothing.

"Got you!" He stated triumphantly.

"Oh hey guy! You caught me." She replied smiling.

"What's with you scaring my servants?" He lifted her to eye level and stared into her big blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? I was just trying to find the exit." She said innocently. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Of course you were. You do know you're not even close to it. You even went further away from it."

"Did I forget to mention I have a terrible sense of direction?" he sighed. 'At least she's talking more.'

"Since you're feeling better, there is someone I want you to meet." She looked at him curiously before he set her down gently. "Follow me."

They walked to the main building and down the hall to Sesshomaru's lessons. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. "This is my son. Sesshomaru come greet our guest." Said boy looked up from his studies and walked over to them.

"Hello." He said in a monotone as usual. Rapunzel gave him a strange look.

"Is he broken?" she asked looking back at Toga.

He sighed. "Sadly no. He is always like this." She looked back at Sesshomaru and stared for good while with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ok." She nodded to herself as if to agree to whatever was going on inside that head of hers.

"Sesshomaru," Toga said gaining his son's attention. "As long as she is here you are responsible for her. You are to keep her company and see to her needs."

"I understand."

"Good. Rapunzel," he looked to where she was standing not 2 seconds ago. "Where'd she go?" Sesshomaru looked around the room as well.

He pointed towards the desk he was working at. "She is over there."

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing" She answered like it was the most obvious thing. She had a brush in hand and a blank scroll in front of her.

"Alright. Don't cause any trouble during your stay." She didn't even register his response and kept on drawing. "Sesshomaru keep her out of trouble."

"Yes father." With that he left them alone. 'What am I to do with a human?'

"Hey. Sessho guy looky!" Rapunzel held up the drawing she had just finished for him to see.

"My name is Sesshomaru." He said as he took the scroll. It was a picture of him and it was really well done.

"I even drew the stuff on your face." She said trying to poke the purple stripes on his cheek.

"They are birthmarks." He said pushing her hand away gently. "How did you do this so fast?"

"Don't know." She picked up one of the papers he was working on and looked over it. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. I am studying math right now. But I doubt you know what that is." He said already bored with her presence.

"Of course I know what it is and you did some of these wrong." She handed him the paper.

He glared at her as he took a second look at his paper. "What do you know about this stuff?"

'Apparently, more than you,' is what she really wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. "Enough."

"Really? If that is so which ones are wrong?" She pointed out three out of the ten problems.

"These three are wrong. The first one is 19. The next one is 35. And that one is 6. Other than that you did amazingly well."

"Really?" he said with skepticism as he continued to look over the paper. 'Crap she's right.'

"Who are you anyway?" He asked quickly changing the subject and putting the paper back.

"That is unimportant but you may call me Rapunzel."

"And you may call me Sesshomaru."

"Sess-sessho… too hard to say. Maru, can I call you that?"

"No."

"How about Sessh?"

"No."

"Shou?"

"Say it with me. Sess-"

"Sess-"

"Shou-"

"Shou-"

"Maru"

"Maru."

"Now say it all together."

"Sessmarushou." He wanted to beat his head on the wall. 'I have to spend god-knows-how-long, with this imbecile. What was father thinking? Is he punishing me for something?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound a door opening. He turned around to see Rapunzel about to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped and without turning replied. "Out."

"Out where?"

"Out and about."

"I am responsible for you. I can't let you leave."

"No. You can. You just don't want to."

"I can't let you roam the halls alone."

"Well then it is obvious what I must do." She said as she started walking toward him and cracking her knuckles.

10 minutes later

'This girl is weird. No not weird. That word doesn't do her idiocy justice.' While Sesshomaru tried to find a word to describe Rapunzel said girl was dragging him through the halls of the castle. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes."

"What are you looking for?"

"Something very important." To me at least. She added silently to herself.

"If you tell me what it is I can help you find it." She paused tightened her grip on his hand.

She twirled around with a smile on her face. "From now on I'm going to call you Brother Fluffy."

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"That is what I have decided and it is final." She replied with a giggle.

"Why can't you just call me by name?"

"That's too hard." She groaned.

"No it's not."

"Is there a garden here? Can we go there?" she grasped his hand in both of hers in a pleading type way. "Please?" she begged.

'She has the attention span of a rodent!'


End file.
